


New Tamaran: Alternative Ending

by Saberlord_Oboeshoes



Series: New Tamaran [5]
Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Kingdom Come (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes
Summary: An alternative and improved ending to my New Tamaran story (chapters 44 and 45 to be precise):https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908295/chapters/29490060





	New Tamaran: Alternative Ending

Queen Starfire of the Violet Lanterns was given a warm welcome onto Stryker's Island.  She was led down into most secure area of the prison, where massive double doors opened to reveal her brother Wildifre, now bound by xenothium straps behind an Atlas force field.  He gave no reaction as he turned to look at his sister for whom he'd caused so much destruction.

What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"The war you started is over, brother.  Now we can finally talk."

"I didn't start this war.  They did when they invited us in and let that freak kill you!"

"And that is when your hate took over, because you love me, because I am family, right?  Do you know how many people have lost family because of your hate?"

"Did you come here to try to make me feel guilty?"

"No, I came here to introduce you to your niece".

Wildifre showed a look of astonishment as Starfire flew up to him and revealed the sleeping baby girl she had been cradling in her arms.  "A gift of peace from the goddess X'Hal herself.  Half of me, and half of Robin.  Joining us, and joining our worlds.  Mar'I-korand.  Nightstar."

Wildifre soon went back to being stoic.  "That … is disgusting."

"On that we are agreed."  Starfire looked down to see the cell's other occupant – a disgraced Lex Luthor, still managing to enjoy five-star dining and luxury.  "Our species can never advance if we give away our seed to those who could enslave us."

"Both our species will no longer hear your lies," declared Starfire, "for you have shown what a pitiful, selfish bully you are, and that is all you are.  The humans will advance without you, and they will do it with New Tamaran by their side."

As Starfire left, she turned to face her brother once more.

"And we can do that because we love each other; because we have forgiven each other.  The humans have forgiven Tamaran because Tamaran realizes the evil they have done.And I can forgive you, brother, if you simply realize your evil, like Blackfire did?"

"You forgave Blackfire?" Wildifre asked scoffingly.

"Yes.  My new Lantern powers replaced her lost ring, and her body was overtaken by the power of love.  She realized just how terrible she had always been, and begged for death to end the pain.  But I forgave her, and then put her in a crystal where she could always be loved.  One day, brother, I hope you can be same.  You too, Mr. Luthor."

After leaving, Luthor turned his newspaper to a story about his company being dissolved.

He smiled.

"They'll never find it".

//////////////////////////////////////////

It had been nearly three weeks since Barbara Gordon had undergone a C-section.  She had spent most of that time in her Jump City hospital bed, where she had begrudgingly watched the funeral of her ex-girlfriend, Supergirl.

Ever since she saw Supergirl killed defending LexCorp Tower from the Tamaraneans, Barbara finally realized that she was wrong to have ever broken up with her.  After her one bad day, she truly thought she was giving the rogues of Metropolis one less possible pawn to use.  But it was all for nothing.  They should have stayed together.  Kara had tried to fill the void in her heart with promiscuity, while she had turned to scholarship, but neither worked.  Even if death was unavoidable, they were the only ones whose hearts truly belonged together.

But by now, she was finally strong enough to walk.  Donna came by and helped her out, taking baby steps across the hospital room floor until Barbara could walk fairly well again on her own.  Once she was sure of herself, she stared at her reflection, rubbing her hand across the surgical scar Cyborg had made across her abdomen.  She also rubbed her thumbs over the wounds on her wrists left by Cheshire.

"I think you look fine," commented Donna.  "Most warriors would brag about scars like those."

"And how are you dealing with … rehab?"

"Oh, it's fine.  My dad's a big help, and Mr. Holt is superb at it."

"And what about Beast Boy?  Isn't he doing rehab too?"

"Yeah, but I think he's OK, since Raven fixed his mind and in doing so they discovered they were mutually in love.  Then they had sex, and the emotional intensity caused Raven's full divinity to be unleashed, turning their apartment into the portal of a new dimension."

"Uh … what?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"O...K...then, how's Cyborg?"

"He and his dad are..."  Donna was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Robin's voice.  As she was only wearing a sports bra and bike shorts, Barbara quickly put on a bathrobe before Donna let him in band bid both of them goodbye.

"I watched Supergirl's funeral yesterday," started Barbara.  "She wise to pick you as her successor."

"Thanks."

"Nightwing – Champion of Earth!  Her computer bracelet looks good on you!"

"Thanks."

Barbara sighed and cross her arms, staring back at Robin with the same, cold, blank stare.  "Well, you got something to say to me, say it."

And Robin did so. "You selfish, controlling bitch."

Barbara's face quickly turned as red as her hair.  She tried slapping him across the face, but he didn't budge as he caught her hand by the scarred wrist.  "Oh, so that's how you address the woman who nearly died bringing your kid into the world!"

"Forcing a couple to stay together by throwing a baby at them is not something a good person should be bragging about!"

"Are you kidding me? This is the most selfless thing I have ever done in my life!"

"There's nothing selfless about forcing people to accept what you think is best for them!"

"Oh, and you're to talk! You were planning on continuing the hero stich after your marriage, leaving Starfire to work her ass off leading her people while you have fun time as the new Dick Tracy! Yeah, you may care a whole lot, but you're more devoted to your convictions than your friends. Once the rules have been set, you refuse to budge no matter how they might hurt the ones you love! You're just like Bruce!"

"Oh, I'm like Bruce! Take a look in the mirror. You follow the rules until it stops you from getting what you want. And when you want something, you have no qualms about manipulating the ones you've sworn to protect. You claim to act for the greater good, but you get to decide what that is. That's what Bruce is, and he's you!"

They both calmed down as they both realized that this was the exact conversation that them to broke up, and made Robin leave Gotham for good. Since then, neither of them had changed much.

Then a bright violet portal opened up, and threw it stepped Queen Starfire, nursing the baby Nightstar through her left breast.  She just ended singing a Tamaranean lullaby when she looked up at the two responsible for her bundle of joy.

"How are my loves?"

"Oh, he's just doing fine," responded Barbara in a rather snarky.  "We were just in the middle of a little talk about ethics.  Would you like to repeat what you said?"

Realizing he was the trap he was in, Robin quickly glanced at his new wrist-communicator and made up something about Professor Chang starting a prison riot.

But he did stop at the door before leaving.  "But still, thank you, Babs.  I honestly have never been happier, and I wouldn't change anything."  Without looking back, Robin shut the door on his way out.

"So, how can I help your majesty?" Asked Barbara.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could help me feed little Mary here."

Barbara looked very confused.  "What?"

"Well, the doctors on Tamaran say that because Mary is half-human, she needs both Tamaran milk and human milk to have the best health.  I thought that maybe you would like to help out, but if you don't I can always just..."

"I'll do it!" Barbara proclaimed, feeling a strong attraction to the child she had grown inside her.

"OK, then, sit down."

Barbara sat on her bed and began to unfasten her robe as Starfire sat down beside her.  As Barbara's robe fell onto the bedsheets, Starfire slowly removed her baby from off her breast while covering up her nipple with her lantern bra cup.  Nightstar cried in protest as Starfire handed her over to Barbara, who could only stare perplexed at the beautiful hybrid baby.  "She looks just like you … and Robin."

"Thanks.  Do you need help?"

"Well, this is my first time, it'd be nice if I could get my bra off."

Barbara then felt her bra strap snap off, followed by the bra straps being gently pulled off her shoulders before allowed to fall down.  Barbara turned to look at Starfire, who had done this with her Lantern Ring and without looking.  "I won't look if you're not comfortable," she promised.  "Now just bring her mouth up to your titty and let her suck."

Barbara obeyed, and was soon nursing for the first time.  After throwing her hair over her shoulder to cover her other nipple, Barbara allowed Starfire to look.  The young queen scooched in closer and assisted Barbara in holding up her baby.

"Thank you, Barbara.  This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done."

"There's no need to thank me.  I just wanted the two of you to be happy … whoa, a bit of a bite there!  She suckles just like her dad!"

Both ladies stared at each other awkwardly.  They also both realized how sexy each other's bodies were.

"I didn't mean that!  What I meant was that, uh, you're hot!  No, wait, I mean … oh look, she's done.  Here you go!"  Barbara quickly handed back over Nightstar before quickly putting her clothes back on.

"Barbara, do you know what you will be doing now?"

"Well, Mr. Holt is taking over some of what's left of LexCorp, so I was thinking of asking him to go over all the leftover data."

"Well, you can come to work on New Tamaran.  You see, the refugees brought many machines to terraform our colony, but nobody who can work them.  You are among the smartest of Earth, so maybe you can help us."

"Yes, maybe I could, but what about Mr. Holt, or Luthor's sister, or that Gear kid from Dakota City?"

"Mr. Holt is a very busy man, and I am sure New Tamaran would not trust the kind of Luthor, and this Gear kid cannot give my Nightstar the milk she needs.  But you can, and I love you."

"Well, I wouldn't say we've been friends long enough to say that, but..."

"No, not as friends.  I love you the same way I love Robin."

Barbara slowly scooched away, now more confused than ever.  "What?"

"Let me show you."  Starfire's Lantern Ring glowed and showed a thick beam of violet energy stretching from Starfire's chest out the door.  A small portal opened, showing that Robin really was handling a prison riot led by Professor Chang.

"One thing my ring can do is that it shows who is another's true love," explained Starfire.  "The true love between Robin and I is one of the strongest that could ever be, but can you see the other love coming from him?"

Barbara did notice it – a much smaller violet energy beam stretching from Robin and leading straight to her own chest.  "You and Robin are still meant for each other.  Even if you are right now less than good friends, you still both wish that you could be together."

Barbara was astonished by this revelation, but even more so when she realized another smaller beam of violet energy connecting her chest with that of Starfire's uniting the three in a love triangle.

"Yes, us too.  Everything that made me fall for Robin, that is all in you, and I love you for it.  While you may see me a pretty body to hang pictures on your wall and touch yourself to be happy..."

"I don't do that, I swear!"

"But I want more than that from you.  I want all three of these beams to be as thick as the ones Robin and I share.  And so, I'd like to invite you to come to New Tamaran.  Be there beside me and Robin as we make my people's home flourish, build the peace between our worlds, and raise little Mary to be the proud child of Earth and Tamaran."

"That … doesn't sound very normal."

Starfire removed the love triangle and her ring stopped glowing.  "Forget what is normal.  All that matters is if we are happy."

"Um, well … I don't know what to say."

"For now, that is fine.  Take the time to search your heart, and if there's any trouble, you'll know who to call."

Starfire opened up a violet portal behind her and stepped backwards into it.

////////////////////////

Five Years Later

After the trial, LexCorp was completely dissolved with all locations, facilities, patents, and assets were sold off to Wayne Enterprises, Queen Industries, CyberTech, and other companies. However, there were some facilities that were so top secret that they were left abandoned. In one such facility, a hibernation chamber opened, and its occupant slowly got out. After putting on a metallic mask concealing his face save for his left eye, he sat down in front of a computer screen and turned it on.

He did a news search for his old adversaries – the Titans – and was rather disappointed at the tremendous good they had managed to accomplish.

New Tamaran was not only thriving, but helping humanity enter a new age of scientific achievement.

The Justice League had returned to Earth, finding it rid of all supervillains, allowing them to retire.

Robin hung up his costumes for good, and was now a happy family man with a lovely daughter and her two beautiful mothers.

All fundamentalist religions had vanquished, instead receiving a message of peace and unity from a golden raven goddess, whom some say had a famous Let's Player as a consort.

Supergirl's memorial statue stood tall in honor of those who had fallen at LexCorp Tower.

But worse of all, his plan of ultimate revenge against Robin had instead turned into the greatest thing that had ever happened for both him and the world. He was so focused on this that he almost didn't realize a desktop shortcut for an audio file that was simply labelled, "Play Me." He double-clicked it, and received a personal message from Lex Luthor.

"This must be so discouraging, isn't it? I mean, with the League gone, you saw this as your chance to prove yourself to the world. But to do that, you needed to upset the established sense of justice. What better way to get what you want then to corrupt the protégé of the world's pinnacle of justice?

"But that didn't work out, and neither did the other kids. So, you spent well over a year and a half stealing and kidnapping from the government to create the perfect disciple who was also the ultimate insult to your young archnemesis. Too bad that failed as well.

"But, thankfully, you wisely decided to take me up on my offer and came to me. What LexCorp promises, LexCorp always delivers."

The figure turned in response to a light turning on behind him, He saw a cylindrical tube open to reveal a massive vial holding what appeared to be a small child. Curious, he stood up and walked over it to get a better look. Sure enough, the vial contained a child in stasis, a male child who was just about to see his fifth birthday.

"That's no regular baby," continued Luthor's audio message. "That child was created using the technology you supplied from your failed Cadmus experiment. What you're looking at is a perfect combination of DNA from the sidekicks of the Justice Trinity.  Kryptonian strength, Amazonian nerve, and Bat brains.

"Personally, I call him Superboy, but I'm sure you'll be calling him … Apprentice."

Beneath his mask, Slade smiled for the first time in ages.


End file.
